A ordem da cabine azul
by Ayra Kenway
Summary: O Doutor e Clara encontram um futuro de total destruição para a Terra com Juno no poder e precisam viajar no tempo para formar uma equipe com os melhores Assassinos, para que tudo possa ser mudado. A equipe fica mais forte quando um velho, ou melhor, uma velha conhecida do Doutor surge para se unir a eles! Nada é verdadeiro, tudo é permitido. Tudo mesmo!
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo I: Uma nova viagem_

O ano é 2015. O planeta é a Terra. E ali na Inglaterra, na cidade de Londres, não havia nada de tão diferente acontecendo naquele inverno a ponto de os humanos desviarem as suas atenções de seus celulares. As pessoas são tão normais, todos tão iguais o tempo todo. Cada um quer ser mais do que o outro, mais diferente do que o outro, e no final são todos iguais. Não é possível ler os pensamentos das pessoas que passam apressadas para pegar o metrô, e nem mesmo daquelas que estão atrasadas para o trabalho e passam pela avenida com um copo de café na mão, correndo e derrubando papéis, mas se isso fosse possível, não seria encontrado nada de interessante na mente de ninguém, é tudo tão igual...exceto por uma. Clara Oswald é o seu nome. Clara é uma moça muito jovem, uma professora que acabara de sair de seu horário de trabalho. Parece algo comum, mas em sua mente há sempre coisas extraordinárias! Outros universos, viagem no tempo, extraterrestres, Daleks, Cybermans, guerras, e é claro, uma cabine policial azul. Em seus olhos há sempre a sede por aventura, mas já faziam duas semanas desde sua última viagem ao lado do Doutor, o dono da cabine, o dono da Tardis. Em meio a tristeza de estar sozinha e se vendo em uma vida completamente comum, Clara se sentou na pequena mureta de frente para o seu café preferido da cidade, e enquanto o vento soprava forte e gelado, ela dava goles no café ainda quente, desejando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Olhou para o chão e viu folhas secas sendo arrastadas pelo vento na direção dos seus pés, um vento diferente, que avisava algo. E não demorou muito até que um barulho que ela conhecia muito bem surgiu não muito longe daquele local. Ela se levantou e tropeçando nos próprios pés saiu correndo com sua bolsa e cadernos, deixando o café para trás.

Ao virar a esquina lá estava ele: Cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes, vestindo o melhor de seus ternos, apoiado em sua Tardis com os braços cruzados, e aquela expressão de quem já sabia que Clara correria até ele. Ela se aproximou e abriu um sorriso.

-Doutor, você chegou! –Clara largou suas coisas e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

-Sim eu...er...Clara você sabe que eu não gosto de...argh... –Ele torcia a cara com o abraço e não a abraçava de volta, permaneceu com os braços abertos feito um robô enferrujado que não se move mais.

-Você demorou. –Ela dizia em tom desanimado, enquanto pegava suas coisas do chão.

-Eu tive alguns problemas. Vem, vamos entrar, está frio!

E então o Doutor abriu a porta da Tardis para Clara e ela entrou como se estivesse entrando em sua própria casa, aquilo sim era comum para ela, e empolgante!

Ela novamente largou as coisas no chão e o acompanhou até os controles da nave. Ele a ligou e em um tranco saíram de Londres direto para o espaço.

-Então me diga, Clara, o que você quer ver hoje? –Ele a olhou animado, finalmente sorrindo.

A moça, com tantos lugares que gostaria de conhecer na cabeça, acabou não conseguindo dizer nada tão depressa, como de costume. Se segurou nas grades, pensativa.

-Eu quero viver uma aventura! Quero ver algo diferente, quero conhecer pessoas de outras épocas!

-Que tal George Washington? –Doutor disse aleatoriamente.

-Ótimo! Hum...espera...George Washington? –Ela o olhou sem entender.

-Foi só uma sugestão.

-Eu não sei Doutor, vamos para o futuro da Terra...hum...não tantos anos, cinquenta pelo menos já está bom! Vamos ver o que tem lá...

-Então vamos lá, segure-se! –Ele gritou animado feito um idiota ao puxar uma alavanca e o puxador se soltou em sua mão causando um tranco maior ainda.

Clara não conseguindo se segurar, caiu sentada no chão e bateu a cabeça na grade.

-Obrigada por avisar tão em cima!

Assim que a Tardis parou, os dois seguiram para o lado de fora um tanto quanto tontos. As coisas não pareciam tão diferentes, pelo menos naquela parte da cidade. O ano era 2070.

A expressão de Clara era de decepção, ela esperava ver algo de diferente como carros voadores e robôs, mas tudo parecia normal e quieto demais. Já o Doutor permanecia frio, andando com as mãos nos bolsos como se já soubesse o que havia ali, nada demais. Foi quando ouviram um estrondo vindo de algum lugar não muito longe dali e resolveram correr para ver o que era. A Tardis havia parado na beira de um penhasco, e ao chegarem na ponta, o que viram não era nada normal.

Não haviam estradas ou veículos. O que restava dos prédios e casas era muito pouco e estavam destruídos, abandonados. O chão era de terra pura e haviam vulcões por toda parte. O vento espalhava poeira e todas as pessoas vestiam um mesmo tipo de roupa: Uma calça e uma blusa cinza, com um cinto marrom por cima, e todos descalços. Tanto os homens quanto as mulheres, todos com as mãos marcadas pelas amarras enquanto trabalhavam duro carregando terra e pedras, escavando e retirando pedras brancas que brilhavam do solo que a cinquenta anos atrás ficava muito abaixo da superfície que os pés humanos podiam pisar. Não havia sinal de rio ou árvores, estava tudo seco.

-Isso eu não esperava...alguma coisa de errado aconteceu aqui. –O Doutor disse enquanto caminhava de um lado para outro, pensando.

-O que é aquilo? –Clara enxugou as lágrimas e apontou para um local distante, porém fora do alcance de todas aquelas pessoas. Era um local diferente, iluminado por luzes azuis que faziam desenhos estranhos na parede. Lá havia uma pessoa, era uma mulher com um olhar perverso, uma expressão não muito feliz. Ela andava pelo piso transparente de cristal arrastando seu vestido branco. Ao vê-la, Doutor se assustou e deu um passo para trás, tropeçando em uma pedra e batendo as costas na Tardis.

-Eu conheço ela! Não era para ela estar aqui!

-Quem é ela?

-É...Juno. Ela realmente fez o que planejava. Escravizou a humanidade, olha isso Clara! Está tudo acabado!

-Mas como isso foi acontecer? Porque? –Clara o sacudia.

-Eu não sei direito, mas todo o sacrifício feito por Desmond Miles no ano de 2012, de nada valeu. Ele deu a vida para salvar o mundo, acreditando nas palavras de Juno, mas o mundo está se acabando do mesmo jeito...

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa Doutor! Eu não vou viver em paz sabendo que é este o futuro do meu planeta! –Ela chorava mais ainda, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. Ele a puxou para trás de uma pedra grande para não serem vistos pelos soldados que fiscalizavam tudo lá em baixo. Mas estes soldados não eram pessoas comuns, eram criaturas que o Doutor já conhecia muito bem. Frios e revestidos de metal, humanoides artificiais que o senhor do tempo já havia travado muitas batalhas com eles.

-Cybermans, Clara...Tem algo muito errado aqui mesmo!

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa mesmo, o que?! –A moça perguntou novamente, agitada.

-Você disse que queria apenas ver o que havia aqui, tem certeza que deseja mexer com isso?

-Sim!

-Muito bem, vamos lá! –Ele retirou a sua chave de fenda sônica do bolso do blazer e a ativou, apontando-a para a direção dos vulcões. –As coisas aqui não estão nada bem, estas pessoas estão expostas a um nível muito grande de radiação. Podem morrer, as poucas que restam. –Ele deu duas batidinhas na chave e a ativou novamente. –Existe algo muito forte naquela direção.

O local ficava isolado do restante, e pelas laterais do penhasco era possível chegar lá sem serem vistos por ninguém. Foram devagar, e com muito cuidado conseguiram entrar no que restou de uma espécie de templo onde haviam aquelas luzes estranhas. No centro do templo havia um pedestal com um objeto quadrado e transparente, e dentro dele outro objeto redondo, ambos possuíam um brilho azul muito forte, capaz de iluminar qualquer escuridão.

-Eu sei o que é isso...uma das partes do Éden. Está dentro do Manipulador...é isso o que causou todo esse estrago.

-O que é isso Doutor?

-Estes dois objetos juntos, permitem que seu mestre possa fazer modificações no tempo, em qualquer época, utilizando os fragmentos que aquelas pobres pessoas cavam tanto para encontrar. Pode construir e destruir, dar vida e matar, criar e apagar...Abstergo, onde foi que vocês chegaram? Eu não sei como isso veio parar nas mãos de Juno, mas é uma arma muito perigosa, não toque, te mataria na hora...a menos que você seja parente de Desmond.

-Quem é Desmond? –Clara perguntou, curiosa, mas dava voltas pelo templo, admirada pela beleza das luzes.

-Aquele cujo o próprio sacrifício não serviu para salvar a humanidade. Clara! Nós precisamos dele! E mais do que isso...para destruir este objeto e fazer com que tudo volte ao normal, vamos precisar de mais alguns descendentes dele. São pessoas que sempre fizeram parte de toda esta história através de séculos...

-Mas nós podemos mudar tudo assim?

-Tudo pode ser reescrito, Clara. E esta realidade na qual pisamos não é real. Temos que mudar isso! Vamos!

Os dois saíram do templo e precisaram correr para que os soldados Cybermans não os vissem. Estes estavam apenas a inspecionar o local a todo tempo, e a dar ordens para que as pessoas trabalhassem, e quando estas não obedeciam, as matavam. Alcançaram a Tardis e logo saíram de lá. O Doutor, inquieto, olhava na tela algumas informações sobre a Terra e para onde deveriam voltar, era para o ano de 1191, Masyaf.

Assim que a Tardis estava em solo firme, o Doutor e Clara caminharam na direção da porta com bastante receio, aquela estava sendo uma experiência arriscada até mesmo para ele, um senhor do tempo. Ele colocou a mão aberta sobre a porta e olhou para a moça.

-Estamos em um território um tanto...complicado. Aqui é a Síria. O homem que procuramos se Chama Altair Inbla...ha...não. Altair Inblhafah...Altair Innhb...hmm...bom, é Altair. –A expressão de Clara era de quem não estava entendendo nada. –Ele faz parte de um clã de assassinos, conhecidos como Hashashim. Aliás todos os que vamos encontrar são assassinos. São perigosos e fortes, mas não vão nos matar...assim espero. Precisamos encontra-lo e o convencer a viajar conosco.

-Tudo bem...acho que conseguimos fazer isso, Doutor!

-Não saia de perto de mim!

Saíram da Tardis e o cenário era outro: Não haviam ruas definidas, apenas becos inclinados pela terra e o formato do solo. As moradias eram simples e as pessoas andavam com muitas roupas, inclusive as mulheres, com os cabelos cobertos. Ali era a cidade de Masyaf, e logo acima da cidade, subindo a colina, havia o castelo dos assassinos, com uma enorme bandeira branca e vermelha, com o símbolo do clã em preto, pendurada.

-Deixe-me ver por onde começamos a procura-lo...hmm...-O Doutor foi para perto de um muro baixo, onde o possibilitava ver a cidade inteira, mas uma carroça com feno estava atrapalhando a sua visão.

-Mas que horror, por que essa carroça está aqui? Ela ficará bem melhor ali do outro lado. –Ele a levantou e a forçou para frente, fazendo suas rodas de madeira trabalharem, logo a retirando de perto do muro. Mas o que ele não sabia era que um homem de roupa branca e capuz havia acabado de pular do alto da colina, na direção da carroça para cair no feno. Era Altair. O pobre homem caiu de cabeça no chão e suas pernas se abriram totalmente antes de virarem para frente, deixando-o em uma posição bastante estranha.

DESSINCRONIZADO.

Clara ficou paralisada, assustada, e não conseguiu se mover.

-Mas de onde surgiu este homem?! Céus! É ele Clara, é o Altair! Matamos Altair! –O Doutor colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Mas logo Altair gemeu de dor, e com dificuldade conseguiu se levantar, havia um corte gigante em sua testa. Ele cambaleou e olhou para eles.

-Eu calculei errado...hehehe. –Ele sorriu envergonhado, mas estava quase chorando de dor.

-Ah, foi isso mesmo! Acontece, né? –Disse o Doutor, soltando rapidamente as mãos da carroça e limpando-as na calça. Você é Altair inblha...Inbhl...Habln..?

-Ibn La-Ahad! Sim, sou eu. O que querem comigo, e que roupas estranhas são essas que vocês estão usando? –Ele perguntou enquanto ajeitava suas armas que haviam caído para todo lado.

-Altair, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas nós fizemos uma viagem no tempo para chegar até aqui, e precisamos da sua ajuda para que o futuro desde planeta não seja destruição. Juno se apoderou das peças do Éden e está mudando tudo, a humanidade está quase extinta!

-Éden? Como vocês sabem disso? Bom...a pouco tempo eu derrotei meu mestre Al Mualim, e desde então a maça do Éden está comigo, em segurança é claro.

-Deixe-a onde está. Precisamos de você. Venha conosco. –O Doutor deu uma leve batida em seu ombro e então o assassino seguiu os dois até um beco no meio da cidade, onde estava a Tardis. –Chegamos.

-O que?

-Na minha nave, minha máquina do tempo, vem, entra!

Clara sorriu para Altair e se lembrou da primeira vez que havia entrado na Tardis e no quanto se impressionou.

-Tem certeza de que vai caber nós três dentro dessa coisa aí? –Altair parou de frente para a cabine e a olhou completamente sem entender.

-Com certeza vai caber, vem! –Clara pulou, serelepe, e enganchou seu braço no de Altair, puxando-o na direção da porta, que já estava aberta.

Ao entrar na Tardis, a expressão de Altair agora era de surpresa total. Ele olhou para os dois lados da nave, deu as costas e foi correndo para fora. O Doutor cruzou os braços e se apoiou no painel de controles. Aquela era uma situação muito comum para ele.

Altair deu diversas voltas ao redor da cabine antes de se conformar e entrar de volta. Ao entrar, Clara tentava disfarçar a risada.

-Isso é inacreditável! É maior por dentro! –O assassino finalmente falou. –Isso aqui viaja no tempo mesmo? É seguro?

-Você é tão previsível. Viaja sim. –Respondeu Doutor. –É muito seguro!

Assim que a Tardis foi ligada e saiu do chão, ouve um tranco, como sempre, e Altair que estava de pé em cima da grade, caiu para trás e mais uma vez bateu a cabeça. Clara correu até ele e retirou um lenço de pano do bolso, colocando-o sobre o ferimento. Os dois ficaram por ali mesmo e se seguraram durante o restante da viagem. Depois que tudo se acalmou, lá estava o Doutor mais uma vez olhando para a tela, concentrado.

-E agora, o que vamos fazer? –Clara perguntou, se levantando.

-Agora nós estamos atrás de Ezio Auditore, outro assassino, descendente teu, Altair. Ele é a tua cara! Ha ha! Precisamos encontra-lo e leva-lo conosco também.

Os três saíram da Tardis direto para a Itália renascentista. O ano era 1499.

Estavam na cidade de Monteriggioni, uma cidade bem pequena da Itália, e é para lá que Ezio estava indo, assim que deixou Rodrigo Borgia escapar de sua lâmina. Ele pretendia descansar um pouco, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ferreiros, bordéis, alfaiates, mercados e a mansão dos Auditore, era a cidade resumida. Bastante pacífica, desenvolvida e com poucos habitantes. Clara estava encantada pela beleza da cidade, enquanto Altair ainda estava sem entender algumas coisas, tentaram o explicar, mas não é todo dia que aparece alguém com uma cabine azul dizendo que viajou no tempo para chegar até ali.

O trio passou a manhã por ali e descobriram que Ezio viria para a casa de seu tio Mario naquele dia mesmo e estava para chegar. Decidiram esperar do lado de fora da cidade para que não aparecesse nenhum curioso. Mais algumas horas de espera, e então ouviram o galopar de um cavalo cansado, e montado nele, Ezio Auditore, com sua roupa branca e o capuz cobrindo parte de seu rosto. De repente tudo ficou em câmera lenta enquanto ele se aproximava pela estrada de Monteriggioni. As patas do animal pisavam nas pequenas poças, jogando água para todos os lados. Ezio, com aquele maravilhoso sorriso de lado, fez o cavalo parar, desceu e retirou seu capuz, revelando seu rosto. Clara ficou imóvel e boquiaberta com a beleza do italiano, que caminhava na direção deles, com um olhar pervertido. Seus cabelos estavam voando da forma mais sensual que existia, seus olhos penetrantes nos dela...ele se aproximou, mas em seguida olhou para Altair e abriu um sorriso idiota.

-Olha, um treco que faz vento! –Ele disse animado como uma criança, segurando uma geringonça barulhenta com uma manivela, semelhante a um ventilador, na qual fazia seus cabelos voarem. (É, não era cena de galã) –Foi meu amigo Leonardo que fez pra mim!

Altair revirou os olhos, mas até que achou o objeto bastante interessante.

-Buongiorno, bella signorina! Nunca vi uma moça tão bela assim! - Ele foi para o lado de Clara, pegou sua mão e a beijou.- Tem um minuto, para nos conhecermos melhor?

-Você é Ezio, não é? –O Doutor finalmente perguntou. E ele, ainda segurando a mão de Clara o olhou desconfiado.

-Sim, sou eu. Te conheço senhor?

-Não, ainda. Eu sou o Doutor e nós precisamos de você. Sabemos que pertence ao clã dos assassinos. Este é Altair, o seu ascendente. Nós viajamos no tempo para pegá-lo e depois viemos até aqui...

O italiano olhava atento enquanto lhe era explicado tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-Dio mio! –Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca, um pouco surpreso.

-Ei...! -Altair deu um passo para frente e pegou a sua mão. Neste momento ouve-se música romântica de saxofone. Os dois se olham fixamente. -Você tem o seu dedo anelar, mesmo sendo um assassino?!

-Sim! Leonardo da Vinci fez uma modificação na hidden blade, permitindo com que eu ficasse com meu dedo.

-Isso...é...injusto! –Altair cruzou os braços e deu as costas para Ezio, emburrado.

-Querido...eu estarei sempre com você, não se preocupe, nada de mal te acontecerá!

-Mesmo? –Altair se vira de volta para ele com a cara mais tristinha do universo.

-I promise you, my love.

Mais música romântica. Clara e Doutor com cara de idiotas.

-Mas é claro que eu vou com vocês. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer aqui, nesta época, mas se é para ajudar a humanidade, o meu planeta, eu faço o que for necessário! Não hesitarei em lutar! Sou um assassino e este é o meu dever. –Ezio fechava uma das mãos com força e olhava para cima fazendo pose de herói. Enquanto isso os três já estavam longe, indo na direção da Tardis. –Lutarei até o fim para defender os que estão do mesmo lado que eu, mesmo que para isso eu morra, mas morrerei com um propósito! Eu prometo que...que...

Ezio olhou para frente e viu uma bola de feno passando enquanto os três já estavam a metros de distância.

-Aspettami!

Ele puxou o capuz para cima da cabeça e correu como quem precisava pegar o trem. No caso a Tardis. Ao chegar na frente da cabine, antes mesmo de entrar, ele ouviu alguém o chamando pelo nome. Olhou para trás e um rapazinho loiro e bem vestido corria até ele, muito cansado.

-Leonardo! O que faz aqui? –Ezio perguntou, surpreso.

-Arf...Arf...eu...cheguei na cidade...e vi você...então vim te ver...arf... Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e respirava com dificuldade.

-Puxa, eu estava de saída. Ficaria aqui te fazendo companhia, mas preciso resolver um problema muito sério. Hospede-se na casa de meu tio, eu volto logo! – Ezio foi até ele sorrindo e o abraçou.

-Tudo bem Ezio, mas que bom te ver. Pelo visto é coisa séria mesmo e não vou te atrapalhar, mas não se esqueça de mim por favor! –O loiro estava a ponto de chorar.

-Eu jamais me esqueceria de você, amore mio. –Ezio percorreu os dedos pelas costas de Leonardo, logo o segurando e virando seu corpo para trás. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e Ezio aproximou o seu rosto do dele. A capa do italiano voou com o vento na frente dos dois e impediu Clara e os outros de verem o que havia acontecido ali.

Leonardo acenava feliz para Ezio, mas estranhou quando os quatro entraram em uma cabine tão pequena. E mais ainda quando a cabine finalmente desapareceu.

Ezio passou quase a viagem toda comentando que a cabine era maior por dentro e que ele estava sonhando, pois não conseguia acreditar, isso quando não estava vomitando pelos cantos. Estavam na metade da viagem e ainda faltavam duas pessoas para o Doutor pegar. Até aquele momento as coisas estavam consideravelmente fáceis para eles.

O ano agora era 1782. A cidade era Boston, Estados Unidos. A Tardis havia parado bem próxima ao mar, ao lado de um porto. Os quatro saíram e admiraram a cidade por alguns minutos. O Doutor caminhou um pouco mais para frente e olhou para ambos os lados.

-De acordo com o que eu li, o homem que procuramos estaria vindo para Boston pouco antes de voltar para a mansão que ele mora, a fazenda Davenport. Ele matou Charles Lee e foi obrigado a matar seu próprio pai também, Haytham. Ambos eram Templários. Ele é um índio mestiço.

-Índio mestiço? Ele parece ser bem perigoso... –Clara se escondia atrás de Ezio, que estava adorando a situação.

-É ele ali? –Altair apontou para uma direção e todos olharam.

E então, no mercado, lá estava ele: Connor. Com o capuz de sua roupa branca abaixado, revelando seu rosto bruto, porém bonito. Seu cabelo ainda estava como um moicano, raspado dos lados e o restante amarrado para trás. Seu arco e flechas nas costas. Sua expressão era séria, mas ele sorria ao encontrar algumas pessoas que pareciam ser amigos. Connor era um homem muito alto e não possuía nenhuma semelhança com seus ancestrais, diferente de Altair e Ezio que se pareciam muito.

-Muito bem...quem vai abordá-lo? –Altair perguntou, não se mostrando muito feliz com a ideia de ele próprio ir.

-Eu vou! –Ezio disse, animado. Beijou a mão de Clara e seguiu na direção do índio.

-Er...é melhor observarmos daqui. Qualquer coisa você corre lá, Altair.

-Droga...-Altair seguiu Ezio e ficou observando os dois atrás de um monte de barris empilhados.

-Connor? –Ezio o chamou calmamente e tentou manter-se firme quando viu o quanto ele era alto.

Connor logo percebeu que ele estava armado e puxou o seu Tomahawk (machadinha).

-O que você quer? –Ele o olhou e fechou a cara como nunca.

-Calma...eu não quero brigar, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você. Eu sou Ezio Auditore da Firenze e preciso da sua ajuda.

-O que?! Eu conheço o seu nome. Mas como você pode estar aqui?

-É uma longa história, acredite. Que tal uma taverna, para tomarmos alguma coisa enquanto conversamos mais tranquilamente, só nós dois? Hm? (Mas será possível que até o Connor não vai escapar das cantadas de Ezio?!)

-Tudo bem, mas que fique de aviso: Não vou hesitar em te matar se for necessário. Nem mesmo dentro de uma taverna!

Ezio engoliu seco e tentou dizer "sim", mas tudo o que saiu foi um som estranho da sua garganta. Os dois saíram do porto e Ezio fez um sinal para Altair segui-los. Logo Doutor e Clara se juntaram a ele e entraram todos na taverna.

Na mesa mais isolada do bar foi onde Connor e Ezio se sentaram, e lá para o meio junto com os bêbados e as prostitutas, Altair, Doutor e Clara.

-Muito bem, aqui estamos. –Connor deu um gole em sua garrafa de uísque e olhava fixamente para Ezio, um olhar ameaçador. –Pode começar.

-Bom...é...antes que pense isso eu não sou um louco! Sou seu mentor, sim! Eu viajei no tempo em uma cabine azul junto com o Doutor e uma moça muito linda. Ah! E Altair Ibn La-Ahad também está conosco. Está acontecendo algo terrível no futuro. Este planeta precisa da nossa ajuda, da nossa união, antes que a humanidade seja completamente destruída, o que não falta muito! Podemos contar com você?

Connor permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Ezio percebeu quando suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele fechou a cara mais uma vez, se levantou da cadeira e deu um soco na mesa.

-Você acha que sou um idiota?!

-Não! É verdade! Eles estão bem ali! Olha! –Ele se levantou, desesperado.

-Você vai ver só o que eu faço, seu babaca!

E não poderia dar em outra coisa senão briga. Connor deu um soco em Ezio, que bateu na coluna atrás dele e não teve tempo de reagir antes que o índio o agarrasse pelas roupas e o jogasse contra uma mesa, quebrando-a, ele caiu no chão sobre os pedaços de madeira. Altair correu até eles e conseguiu empurrar o altão com força suficiente para que ele caísse sentado no balcão. Connor deu um soco em Altair, e o mesmo revidou. Ezio se juntou a eles e deu um soco em Connor, que socou os dois ao mesmo tempo e os dois se socaram no nariz. O americano os agarrou pelo capuz e fez com que suas cabeças batessem com força, deixando que caíssem no chão. Doutor estava encolhido debaixo da mesa com Clara, mas logo dois bêbados o puxaram pelos pés e o jogaram para cima de outra mesa. E então todos começaram a brigar ao mesmo tempo. Era garrafa para tudo o que era parede e cabeça, mulheres puxando os cabelos umas das outras, pratos quebrados, disparos de pistolas, Altair engasgado com uma garrafa (?), Ezio correndo de Connor feito uma gazela e Doutor sendo arremessado do lustre. (I believe I can fly...!)

Clara se arrastou pelo chão até encontrar um mosquete e mesmo sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, atirou para o alto, fazendo com que pequenos pedaços do teto caíssem sobre a sua cabeça. Todos pararam na exata posição em que estavam e olharam para ela.

-Obrigado, Clara! –Gritou Ezio enquanto estava pendurado de ponta cabeça nas mãos de Connor.

-Doutor, Ezio, Altair e você também, seu índio marrento! Pra fora todos, agora! –Ela gritou e jogou o mosquete no chão.

Todos saíram da taverna de cabeça baixa como cães com o rabo entre as pernas.

Lá fora, Clara conseguiu com muita calma explicar para Connor tudo o que estava acontecendo e que Ezio e Altair eram assassinos de outras épocas, e o convenceu a ir até a Tardis. Doutor já sabia que provavelmente teriam problemas para abordá-lo mesmo, pois ele era bastante desconfiado e sério demais, não acreditaria em viagem no tempo tão fácil assim, tanto que pensou que estava ficando louco ao entrar na cabine azul. Ainda mais com Ezio contando tudo para ele, este que não teve cuidado com as palavras e já saiu falando tudo. Para uma pessoa de 1782 que não conhecia tecnologia alguma, eram informações muito complicadas de entender.

Agora, só faltava mais uma pessoa para completar o time: Desmond Miles, no ano de 2012. Mas a viagem na Tardis demorou muito mais tempo do que o normal, como se alguma coisa estivesse errada ali, e para matar o tédio enquanto Doutor se matava nos controles para resolver o problema, Connor deu a brilhante ideia de ele, Altair e Ezio brincarem de "vira-vira" com as garrafas de uísque que ele levara para a viagem. E então os três, com copinhos de vidro, sentaram-se lado a lado e começaram a aposta de quem virava mais copinhos goela abaixo. Clara observava tudo, um tanto quanto empolgada.

Altair tomou apenas cinco copinhos e já estava tonto, pois nunca havia tomado nada alcoólico em toda a sua vida.

-Vira! Vira! Vira! –Gritavam Connor e Ezio para ele virar o sexto copo, dando socos no chão. Ele virou torcendo a cara e caiu para trás completamente bêbado.

-Somos só eu e você agora, Connor.

-Eu vou vencer, sou mais resistente que você, sua mocinha italiana! –Connor ria de Ezio, que revelava uma expressão de quem estava muito irritado.

-Vai ver só, imbecile! –Ele retrucou e os dois viraram o sétimo copo.

Enquanto Altair tentava caminhar e tudo o que conseguia era bater a cabeça em tudo, os dois já haviam virado duas garrafas de uísque e já estavam bêbados, rindo à toa e gritando, mas ainda bem o suficiente para continuar a aposta até que não restasse mais nem uma gota. Os dois se levantaram abraçados um ao outro e Ezio deitou a cabeça no ombro do índio.

-Você...é bonito...eu gosto de você...ich! –Dizia Ezio, completamente sem noção de coisa alguma.

-Está calor, amor...vamos fazer a dança da chuva! –Connor segurou Ezio pelas mãos e os dois começaram a fazer uma dança completamente ridícula e sem sincronização, tentando chamar a chuva.

-Doutor...não acha melhor a gente dar alguma coisa para eles, ou parar em algum lugar antes para que eles se recuperem? Olha o estado desses...assassinos super sérios e perigosos! –Perguntou Clara bem baixinho para que não ouvissem.

-Deixa eles! –Respondeu o Doutor. –Só espero que não vomitem na minha Tardis, de novo...

Os dois caíram no chão e Ezio começou a chorar feito uma criança, com saudade dos pais, enquanto Connor o consolava afagando seus cabelos. Mais alguns minutos e caíram no sono.

Após uma hora, Doutor finalmente conseguiu "estacionar" a Tardis em um local seguro em Nova Iorque, próximo a uma caverna na qual estavam Desmond Miles, seu pai William, Shaun e Rebecca (durante os acontecimentos de Assassin's Creed 3). Então, o senhor do tempo jogou um balde de água em Connor e Ezio, que levantaram assustados tentando dar golpes no ar. Altair já estava consideravelmente bem.

-Conseguimos chegar! Estamos em 2012, espero que não seja tarde demais. Mas vocês, assassinos, vão precisar trocar essas roupas...irão chamar muito a atenção vestindo essas coisas estranhas e todas essas armas à mostra não será bom, vão se trocar, é por ali.

Ele apontou a direção e os três o olharam com cara de "você tem um guarda roupa aqui?" E seguiram pelo caminho indicado.

Assim que voltaram, o trio era outro. Os três com calças jeans e tênis de esporte, e blusas de moletom com capuz (É claro!). Connor vestia uma blusa branca com detalhes azuis e botões, Ezio uma branca com uma listra vermelha na altura da cintura e Altair com outra também branca, sem muitos detalhes. Os três foram obrigados a deixar suas armas para trás, mas não suas hidden blades, que permaneceram escondidas por baixo das mangas, e Connor fez questão de colocar o seu bracelete por cima da manga da blusa também.

-Vocês estão lindos! –Disse Clara, animada. –Não sei qual ficou mais gato!

-Eu sei que fui eu, princesa. –Ezio foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo pertinho da orelha.

-Como é que se anda com essas calças apertadas?! –Altair tentava se ajeitar na calça e andava como um pato bêbado de pernas abertas.

-Eu achei este artefato muito interessante! –Comentou Connor, se referindo ao zíper da calça.

-Muito bem, eu não sei porque a Tardis estava tão lenta, mas o que importa é que chegamos! O homem que procuramos é Desmond!

O Doutor se aproximou da porta da Tardis e a abriu, mas tomou o maior susto da sua vida quando a mulher que estava agarrada à cabine caiu para dentro, em seus braços.

-Olá Doutor, sentiu a minha falta?! –Ela perguntou, o soltando e ajeitando o longo vestido roxo de camurça, em seguida seus cabelos negros, presos em um penteado muito bem feito.

-Mas...mas o que?! Então era você?! Por isso que não chegávamos nunca! –Ele disse, irritado.

-Você não sabe me esperar, ora essa! –A mulher falava em um tom de sarcasmo. –Eu corri atrás de você lá em Boston, mas foi embora tão depressa que só tive tempo de me agarrar à Tardis. Na verdade, não era bem a Tardis que eu queria agarrar! Ha ha!

-Pode me agarrar também, bella signorina! –Ezio, é claro, foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Se aproximou da mulher de roxo e beijou sua mão.

-Cuidado, ela era um homem. –Doutor disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Pode me chamar de Missy, bonitão! Mas não sou pra você, eu sou dele! –Ela apontou para o Doutor e riu.

-E porque você está aqui? Como? –O Doutor perguntou, confuso.

-Eu vim ajudar, ora essa. Você sabe que essa Juno já passou dos limites! Mais um pouco e ela destrói o sistema solar com essas ideias dela, se não outros planetas mais distantes. Essa não sabe ser uma diva, como eu! –Missy andava de um lado para outro, sorrindo.

-Mas é claro...

-Vamos sair logo! –Gritou Clara. –Desmond pode já estar morrendo!

E então saíram todos correndo da Tardis, com exceção de Altair que ainda não conseguia se mover livremente, graças as calças apertadas. Ainda não havia anoitecido naquele dia e não foi difícil perceber as tempestades que se aproximavam da cidade e o forte vento, tudo estava instável, prestes a se acabar, tudo dependia de Desmond. Ou não.

-O que é essa Juno afinal? – Clara perguntou enquanto o grupo se deslocava cuidadosamente por entre as árvores.

-É um membro da primeira civilização, e trabalhou com Júpiter e Minerva, mas estes dois não possuíam a mesma ambição que ela de dominar o mundo. Ela causou destruição, e causa até agora. Ela mentiu para Desmond! Fez com que ele se sacrificasse para libertá-la deste templo e o mundo ser salvo, mas com ela livre, vimos claramente que ela não salva o mundo...nós vimos o que acontece, Clara! –O Doutor respondeu de imediato, enquanto usava sua chave de fenda sônica para inspecionar os arredores do Grande Templo, e o mesmo deu um tapinha na mão de Connor quando ele tentou encostar na chave, curioso. –Ela já me causou problemas no passado, já faz muito tempo. Não imaginava que ela chegasse a esse ponto.

-E Júpiter e Minerva poderiam tê-la impedido, eu acho. –Missy disse enquanto caminhavam.

-Não havia mais o que fazer, você sabe. Minerva tentou intervir, mas Desmond foi convencido por Juno. –Ele respondeu.

-Tudo bem. Temos aqui os assassinos, o que pretende, Doutor? –Ela o olhava, dando piscadinhas e sorria novamente.

-Lá eu explico, com todos presentes.

-É bom que não seja em vão. Não quero sair daqui sem conseguir nada...mas em todo caso posso tentar te matar! Há há!

-Estarei esperando...-O Doutor disse, nada intimidado. Já conhecia muito bem com quem estava lidando.

O Doutor logo encontrou a entrada do templo e o grupo entrou, com um pouco de dificuldade em alguns pontos. Havia uma espécie de rampa de terra muito escorregadia e precisaram ser cautelosos para que ninguém se machucasse. Ezio e Connor desceram primeiro para caso algo aparecesse para ataca-los de surpresa lá embaixo, em seguida Missy, Doutor e Clara, cuidadosamente. Por último desceu Altair, que acabou escorregando mais do que devia na terra, caiu sentado no chão e saiu raspando até parte do caminho. Tentou levantar, mas como estava em alta velocidade perdeu o equilíbrio e foi dando cambalhotas para frente até chegar nos pés de Ezio, que não se aguentava de rir. Connor, assim como todos os outros também ria, mas ajudou seu mentor a se levantar e um barulho de algo se rasgando foi ouvido, era a calça de Altair que se rasgou na parte de trás.

-Hará...hara! –Ele virava a cabeça para o lado, tentando ver o estrago. –Eu disse que essas calças eram estranhas!

-Aqui, Altair. –Clara disse enquanto tirava sua camisa vermelha xadrez, ficando apenas de regata. –Amarra aí na sua cintura.

-Obrigado mocinha, obrigado! –Ele pegou a camisa e amarrou rapidamente, mas nem assim Ezio parou de rir.

Continuaram a caminhar e logo estavam dentro do Templo. Lá estava a Animus e todos os computadores usados para que Desmond pudesse reviver as memórias de seu ancestral Connor, que estava ali naquele momento. Logo ouviram vozes distantes e sentiram que o clima lá dentro estava completamente diferente. Algo estava prestes a acontecer.

Correram pelo longo corredor de pedras negras e passaram pela porta na qual Desmond já havia usado o amuleto para abrir. E então lá estavam eles: Desmond, seu pai William, Rebecca e Shaun.

-Parem! –Disse o Doutor, entrando na frente de todos e acenando para que parassem de caminhar. –Eu vou na frente, para controlar a situação. Juno e Minerva não poderiam ser vistas por todos além de Desmond, mas com a chave de fenda eu consegui fazer com que a imagem delas neste templo seja transmitida para todos nós. Não se preocupem, eu sou o Doutor, façam o que eu digo!

Todos assentiram e caminharam atrás dele. Juno e Minerva lutavam para convencer Desmond. Juno dizia que se ele tocasse "O Olho", se sacrificaria rapidamente para salvar o mundo.

O grupo se aproximou e Juno olhou para eles, surpresa.

-Mas o que...quem são vocês? –Rebecca perguntou, bastante assustada. –São da Abstergo?!

-Droga! O que vamos fazer?! –Shaun colocou as mãos na cabeça e olhava para o Doutor, também em pânico.

-Rápido, Desmond! –Juno se virou para ele novamente. –É só tocar, é só tocar! –Sua voz estava bastante alterada e sua expressão era de muita raiva.

-Fiquem atrás de mim, eu cuido da situação, eu sei com o que estou lidando. –Disse o Doutor, com os braços abertos na frente de todos.

Mas é claro que Missy não deixaria que seu querido amigo tomasse a frente de tudo assim tão facilmente. Ela ajeitou o seu vestido e em seguida o empurrou, andando rapidamente na direção de Juno e os outros. O Doutor tentou segurá-la sem sucesso, revirou os olhos e suspirou, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

Missy se aproximou e apontou para a imagem de Juno.

-Pare, Desmond! Ela está mentindo!

 _Continua em Um novo mundo, o próximo capítulo..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Um novo mundo**

Aquele sem dúvidas era um dos momentos mais tensos que Desmond estava sendo obrigado a viver. Se já não bastasse tudo o que ele já havia passado, sendo sequestrado pela Abstergo para entrar no Animus à força, aquele era um momento na qual ele estava disposto a morrer para que o mundo fosse salvo, finalmente tudo se resolveria, o mundo teria uma chance. Mas não era bem assim. William, seu pai, apesar de frio amava seu filho e sentia mais do que qualquer um ali a perda dele. Shaun e Rebecca, depois de tanto tempo, construíram uma amizade concreta com o rapaz e também se entristeceram com sua decisão, mas o respeitaram. Desmond estava a um passo de salvar o seu planeta, quando o Doutor chegou com o restante. Ele entrou em desespero e não sabia o que fazer, achando que tentariam fazer alguma coisa contra ele.

Juno, agora furiosa, gritava para Desmond fazer o que deveria ser feito, tocar "O Olho" e salvar o mundo. E Missy como sempre roubando a cena, se colocou na frente de todos.

-Vamos, Desmond! É só tocar! Será indolor, vamos! –Juno gritava, completamente fora do controle.

-Não faça isso, rapazinho! –Missy interrompeu Juno e caminhou na direção de Desmond. –Se você fizer isso, libertará Juno. E ela não cumpre com suas promessas jamais! Eu não permitirei que você faça isso. O Doutor viu o futuro deste planeta, ela irá escravizar os humanos e acabar com tudo!

-Doutor? –Shaun entrou no meio da conversa e foi para mais perto de Missy. –Doutor quem?

-Eu, ora essa. Pode me chamar de Doutor mesmo. Desmond, ouça. Você não pode tocar, não dê ouvidos a Juno, ela realmente vai acabar com o seu planeta.

-Como assim com o meu planeta? Você não é daqui?

-É...sou um alienígena.

-Mas você se parece com um humano comum!

-Ele não é tão comum assim, acredite! –Clara disse e deu um sorrisinho.

-Desmond...-O Doutor prosseguiu, olhando um tanto quanto furioso para Clara. –Você conhece estes três homens? –Ele deu alguns passos para o lado e apontou para os três assassinos.

-Não pode ser... –O rapaz saiu de perto do pedestal e se aproximou deles, assim tocando o rosto de Ezio, que sorriu. –Como vocês podem estar aqui?!

-Viajamos no tempo com ele. –Ezio apontou para o Doutor e em seguida segurou a mão de Desmond. Neste momento surgem bolhas de sabão e pétalas de flores voando para todos os lados. –É tão bom poder te conhecer, o meu futuro, a coragem que você herdou dos assassinos é imensa.

Ezio em um momento de grande emoção o abraçou e Altair e Connor também os abraçaram. As bolhas de sabão já estavam cegando a todos.

-O que...devo fazer...? –Ele olhou para seus ascendentes com preocupação no olhar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, inclusive Juno que estava transbordando de raiva. A imagem de Minerva também se manifestava ali e ela olhava atentamente para eles, e sua expressão mostrava calma e serenidade, pois ninguém ali percebeu, mas ela sabia que era uma segunda chance que Desmond havia tido, aquilo tudo estava sendo vivido uma segunda vez e ela sabia disso. Era a hora de mudar. O Doutor colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhava para os lados, pensativo, enquanto se aproximava deles. Missy o olhava como quem já sabia perfeitamente o que ele diria. O senhor do tempo então olhou para Desmond e respirou fundo, mas agora o seu olhar havia mudado, estava confiante.

-Muito bem. Juno deve permanecer presa aqui, mas se você, Desmond, não tocar "O Olho", o mundo queimará e restarão pouquíssimas pessoas na Terra. Lá fora já existem tempestades muito grandes e instabilidades horríveis no clima, nos vulcões e nos mares. As pessoas já estão sentindo que algo muito ruim está a caminho. Os aparelhos eletrônicos já estão falhando também... -Ele parou por alguns segundos, e logo voltou a falar. –Você deve tocar, mas não sozinho. E é por isso que eu trouxe seus ancestrais até aqui, para que vocês se unam para fazer isso, e então Juno permanecerá presa e você não morrerá e...

-Não acredite nisso! –Juno o interrompeu. –Isso não é verdade! Se você fizer isso eles morrem com você, faça sozinho!

-Não, Desmond! –Era Minerva agora quem falava. –O Doutor está certo, eu confio nele. –Faça o que ele diz!

Logo um estrondo foi ouvido e o chão começou a tremer violentamente. Clara caiu no chão e Missy a ajudou a se levantar.

-Estão vendo? Terremotos, tudo estará acabado logo. Vamos, assassinos! Façam o que deve ser feito! –Missy falava, incentivando-os.

-Eu sinto muito, Juno. –Desmond falava e olhava para ela com determinação. –Mas eu não vou mais deixar que você me iluda, já chega.

E então em um ato de coragem, Desmond olhou para seus ancestrais assassinos e em seguida caminhou para perto do "O Olho", ficando na frente do pedestal. A medida que o tempo passava, o terremoto ficava mais intenso e um forte vento agora alcançava o interior do templo, causando um barulho muito alto devido à forte corrente. E não demorou muito para que os tremores fizessem com que pequenos pedaços de rocha se soltassem, caindo no chão. Ezio foi em seguida, caminhando com dificuldade pois o vento era muito forte, ele tocou o ombro de Desmond e o olhou, acenando com a cabeça positivamente. E então Altair e Connor foram juntos, e ambos tocaram nos ombros de seu descendente, ficando todos juntos. Ele agora sentia medo, não queria morrer em vão, caso isso realmente acontecesse outra vez, como haviam dito. Mas era o único caminho, a última esperança para o mundo.

-Afastem-se! –Gritou o Doutor, com sua chave de fenda em mãos, empurrando William para trás. Clara o ajudou e segurou nas mãos de Shaun e Rebecca, os levando para longe do pedestal. Missy olhava para Juno com total reprovação enquanto ela gritava, enraivecida.

-Nós merecemos um novo mundo, nós merecemos uma segunda chance e eu estou pronto! –Gritou Desmond, mantendo as mãos próximas do pedestal, porém ainda sem tocá-lo.

-Vamos conseguir, acredite em sua força! –Connor disse, determinado.

E então todos ouviram de algum lugar uma música típica que toca nos momentos em que o herói mocinho da história está prestes a salvar o mundo.

Desmond Miles respirou fundo, e com as suas duas mãos, tocou o pedestal. Uma luz branca muito forte surgiu dele e cobriu os quatro que ali estavam. Os tremores e os ventos ficaram ainda mais fortes. Eles gritaram e se seguraram em Desmond como se uma força tentasse os afastar dele, mas persistiram e ficaram juntos. Daquela luz surgiu uma explosão e ela se espalhou pelo Grande Templo, o iluminando por completo. Minerva olhou para eles e sorriu, juntando suas mãos, e sua imagem começou a desaparecer. O mesmo aconteceu com Juno, que de um lado para outro ia, furiosa, sem saber o que fazer. Ela deu um último grito e sua imagem também desapareceu, se transformando em um brilho que percorreu por todas as linhas iluminadas das paredes do templo.

Tudo então se acalmou, o vento se foi, os tremores pararam e a luz branca também foi embora. Todos estavam no chão e se levantaram aos poucos. Desmond estava vivo! Ele se levantou um pouco fraco e haviam apenas algumas leves queimaduras em suas mãos. William foi correndo até seu filho e o abraçou com toda sua força e amor, estava feliz por sua coragem.

-Você conseguiu, meu filho...você conseguiu! –Ele o segurava na nuca e o olhava, admirando-o. Ele sorriu e aos poucos começou a cair nos braços do pai, desmaiando.

Altair se levantou um pouco tonto e para quebrar o clima de momento herói, fez cara feia, colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e saiu correndo.

-O que foi, Altair?! –Perguntou Clara enquanto se levantava.

-Essa coisa toda me deu dor de barriga! –Ele correu o mais longe que conseguiu para fazer suas necessidades.

Todos se levantaram e comemoraram com abraços, pulos e gritos, haviam conseguido! Shaun em um momento de completa felicidade e empolgação, segurou o rosto de Rebecca com as duas mãos e beijou sua boca com vontade. Ela não teve reação nenhuma durante o beijo, mas logo o empurrou para trás e o olhou, zangada.

-Ficou maluco?! –Ela o olhava com raiva, mas seu rosto estava vermelho, havia ficado sem graça e assustada, aquilo fora bastante inesperado.

-Me desculpe, foi o momento. Até para isso você é chata, cara! –Ele sorria também sem graça, mas logo ambos começaram a rir um do outro.

Mas Missy não parecia muito contente. Ela olhou para os lados, desconfiada e em seguida olhou para o Doutor, que também parecia não estar feliz com alguma coisa. Era como se os dois se comunicassem apenas com o olhar, algo que acontece naturalmente quando você conhece muito bem uma pessoa. Altair havia acabado de voltar com cara de aliviado e se juntou a eles.

-Fiquem juntos aqui, eu acho que ainda não acabou... –O Doutor olhava para os cantos do templo. Connor logo se apressou ao perceber que algo estava errado e pegou Desmond, mantendo-o em suas costas. Ele ainda estava desmaiado e sua cabeça estava sobre o ombro de Connor. O mesmo o segurava firme pelas pernas.

-O que foi, Doutor? –Clara perguntou, também olhando para os lados, procurando algo.

-Você se lembra do que vimos lá no futuro, Clara? –Ele a questionou.

-Juno...muita destruição e pessoas trabalhando, e...e...-Ela parou de falar e fez cara de espanto.

-Isso mesmo, os Cybermen. –Completou Missy. –Eles estão neste templo.

E não demorou muito para que o que eles desconfiavam acontecesse: Do fundo do Grande Templo, de uma área completamente escura e com muitas rochas, surgiram os Cybermen. O líder deles, que possuía luzes retas e azuis por todo o seu revestimento de metal, caminhava na frente do restante, e estes eram muitos. Eles marchavam em sincronia, frios, sem emoções, apontando suas armas para eles, e principalmente para o Doutor.

O líder ordenou que todos parassem, e ele sozinho caminhou para mais perto do grupo. Ezio e Altair entraram na frente de todos, prontos para lutar.

-Você é...o Doutor... –O líder falava pausadamente. –Devemos...deletá-lo!...Destruí-lo!

-Não! O que vocês pretendiam fazer? Acabar com este planeta? Não permitirei! –O Doutor falava sem medo algum, apontando sua chave para ele.

-O Doutor...aprisionou nossa líder...mais uma vez...devemos destruí-lo! –O líder prosseguiu e atirou na direção dele, mas não acertou. Logo todo o exército de Cybermen apontou para ele.

-Corram para a Tardis e armem-se, rápido! –O Doutor gritou e todos correram na direção da saída do templo.

-Que comece a treta! –Disse Shaun enquanto corria ao lado de Rebecca e William.

Altair, Ezio e Connor, carregando Desmond nas costas, saíram do templo e viram um céu diferente, com uma espécie de aurora boreal esverdeada o cobrindo por completo. Era bonito, mas não havia tempo para admirar. Os assassinos entraram na Tardis e pegaram suas armas que foram obrigados a deixar para trás quando trocaram de roupa. Ao saírem, encontraram Shaun e os outros.

-Vocês, cuidem de Desmond e fiquem dentro da cabine. –Connor colocou Desmond nas costas do pai e correu para o templo com os outros.

-Mas que palhaçada é essa? –Perguntou Shaun. –Nós quatro, dentro desta caixinha?!

-É maior por dentro! –Gritou Altair de longe, sua voz ecoava pelas paredes brutas.

-Mas o que...?! –Shaun não havia entendido nada até o momento em que ele abriu a porta da Tardis, e então o que Altair havia dito fez sentido.

Ele e Rebecca entraram, mas quando William deu um passo para entrar também, um dos Cybermen chegou até ele e atirou em sua direção. Ele e Desmond ainda desmaiado (Que estava mais parecendo um boneco de pano) caíram no chão, mas ele se levantou e mesmo desarmado, estava pronto para lutar.

-Vem, sua lata velha! Estou ficando velho, mas ainda sei lutar! –William disse e logo correu na direção do Cyberman, mas o mesmo o derrubou com um soco no ombro.

-Aqui, William! –Shaun abriu a porta da cabine e jogou para ele uma das espadas que Ezio havia trazido e deixado lá dentro. Ele pegou e se virou para lutar contra o ciborgue mais uma vez e até conseguiu golpeá-lo algumas vezes, mas logo foi derrotado. William foi arremessado para longe e bateu a cabeça em uma pedra, se ferindo e perdendo a consciência.

O Cybermen se aproximou de Desmond e apontou para ele na intenção de mata-lo de uma vez, mas parou quando viu seu rosto.

-É...ele...nossa líder...Juno...ela...eles precisarão do DNA...dele...-O ciborgue se abaixou na frente dele e de um de seus braços retirou um dispositivo pequeno e preto com uma agulha na ponta. Aproximou o aparelho do braço de Desmond e o espetou. Aquele aparelho, além de colher sangue, coletava informações importantes sobre o DNA. Ele colheu um pouco de sangue e em seguida guardou o aparelho novamente. Se levantou e caminhou para dentro do templo mais uma vez.

Shaun e Rebecca saíram e arrastaram Desmond e William para dentro.

Dentro do templo a batalha continuava. Clara teve a oportunidade de correr para a Tardis também, mas preferiu ficar ao lado do Doutor e ver tudo de perto, era uma garota muito corajosa. Ela subiu em uma escada à esquerda do templo para que ninguém a visse, enquanto observava. Connor, usava de sua imensa força e lutava contra quatro Cybermen de uma só vez, os derrubando com os ombros e lhes arrancando as cabeças com as próprias mãos. Connor era muito calmo (Com exceção da briga no bar...), mas quando se tratava de lutar, se comportava como um predador, perigoso, prestes a dilacerar suas presas. O mesmo lutava com a sua machadinha e não temia seus inimigos. Ezio já possuía uma forma de lutar menos bruta, e de forma nobre o italiano usava um punhal para lutar contra dois deles de cada vez, bastante cauteloso. Já Altair, era como uma mistura dos dois assassinos mencionados anteriormente. Não tão bruto, não tão calmo, mas bastante habilidoso. Lutava com sua hidden blade, e mesmo após a camisa que Clara o havia emprestado ter caído, deixando mais uma vez a mostra o rasgo na parte de trás de sua calça, deixando aparecer parte de sua samba-canção com desenhos de águias ele não perdeu a pose, continuou lutando bravamente. Agora o Doutor e Missy, ah esses dois...Estavam encostados, um de costas para o outro, e lutavam juntos. Missy usava uma faca e golpeava os Cybermen que vinham em sua direção, com facilidade, destruindo-os por completo e até cortando suas cabeças fora. O Doutor usava uma colher (?) para golpeá-los. Os dois lutavam em sincronia e vez ou outra, Missy segurava em seu braço para darem um giro e trocarem de lado. Ela lutava com tanta habilidade e rapidez que Ezio e Altair até pararam de espancar os ciborgues para admirá-la. Quem diria que uma dama tão nobre seria dona de tal força?!

Ainda haviam muitos inimigos para derrotar, e pareciam não acabar nunca. E então Altair, após derrotar mais um com sua lâmina, jogou um objeto redondo e prateado na direção de pelo menos uns quinze Cybermen, se abaixou e gritou.

-Bomba! Hahaha!

Houve uma explosão e cabeças e braços de Cybermen voaram para todos os lados.

-Isso foi incrível, joga mais! –O Doutor gritava acenando para Altair, mas ele e Missy correram desesperados quando uma das bombas caiu próxima a eles. Ele colocou os seus estilosos Sonic sunglasses quando viu mais inimigos se aproximando. E com toda a sua coragem e bravura, continuou lutando com a sua colher. Missy derrotava um após o outro, e fez cara feia ao se olhar no espelho que retirou do bolso e perceber que estava sem batom. Ela pegou um batom vermelho e o retocou calmamente enquanto se desviava dos golpes desferidos contra ela.

Clara observava tudo do alto da escada e dava pulinhos de alegria a cada golpe bem dado dos assassinos, mas logo um Cyberman apareceu e a segurou pelo pescoço, a erguendo.

-Você...será...deletada! –Ele disse friamente.

Clara fez cara de assustada, mas logo levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e determinada, ela empurrou seus dedos dentro dos "olhos" do Cyberman, afundando fios e pecinhas que haviam ali. Ele a soltou e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos.

-Ah! Meus olhos! –Ele gritou (Sério mesmo que ele sentiu dor?!). Ela o chutou e ele caiu escada abaixo e teve a cabeça arrancada por Connor.

O templo havia virado uma bagunça só. Era bomba e pedras para todo lado, gritos, cabeças. Destruição. O líder dos Cybermen, ao perceber que seriam derrotados, pegou o aparelho contendo o sangue e informações de Desmond de seu soldado e fugiu sem que todos percebessem. Mas o Doutor o viu, e quando tentou correr para alcança-lo, foi interrompido por outros, que o derrubaram no chão e apontaram suas armas para ele. Missy entrou na frente de seu parceiro e abriu os braços.

-Só eu posso matar o Doutor! –Ela segurou suas cabeças e bateu uma na outra (Pegue a latinha e bate uma na outra! Tchá-tchá! Tchá-tchá!). Eles ficaram tontos e caíram no abismo do templo.

-Obrigado...-Disse o Doutor ao se levantar.

-É para isso que servem as namoradas, meu bem! –Ela riu e correu para ajudar a derrotar o restante.

Ezio lutava contra muitos de uma vez e estava em desvantagem, pois já havia se cansado muito.

-Altair! –Ele gritou. –Joga uma bomba pra mim! –Ele acenava com os braços. Altair então jogou uma bomba acesa e ele a pegou, logo correndo para trás de um dos Cybermen e colocando-a no meio de sua lataria, nas costas. Ezio começou a correr, mas para sua infelicidade, o ciborgue correu atrás dele.

-Ah! Socorro! Vai explodir! Sai daqui! –Ele gritava e corria desesperado.

-Wraar! –Gritava o Cyberman com as mãos para frente, antes de tropeçar e cair, assim se explodindo e levando os outros com ele.

Ainda restavam poucos, mas a luta ainda estava complicada. Mas bem lá no horizonte, na direção da entrada do templo, eis que surge ele: Agora não mais com seus óculos de grau, mas sim com óculos escuros estilo thug life e um cigarro na boca, segurando nas mãos uma metralhadora com um pente gigantesco de balas que dava uma volta em seu corpo, ele, Shaun Hastings, ergueu a arma e a apontou na direção das criaturas de metal.

-E ae, seus módafóca! Hora de morrer! Ah! –Ele começou a atirar sem parar na direção dos Cybermen em câmera lenta com música de guerra (?) ao fundo, fazendo pose de herói machão e durão que não temia nenhuma batalha. Mas, como os ciborgues eram de metal, os tiros batiam neles e caíam no chão. Após todas as balas acabarem, Shaun olhou para eles com cara de espanto.

-Volta pra casinha, Shaun. –Disse Ezio, revirando os olhos.

-Okay...-Shaun abaixou a cabeça e voltou para a Tardis. É, Shaun, não foi este o dia em que você salvou a todos. Mas, continue tentando!

Logo todos os Cybermen haviam sido finalmente derrotados, e a guerra terminou. Todos muito cansados se sentaram no chão para respirar. A calça de Altair estava mais rasgada do que nunca. Clara se sentou também exausta, mas se levantou rapidamente ao se lembrar de algo.

-Doutor, e o Desmond?!

-Creio que esteja bem, na Tardis. –Ele respondeu, calmo. -Mas o líder destes malditos fugiu com um aparelho que coletou o sangue dele, e isso não é bom...a Abstergo pegará este material. Aliás, eles chegarão aqui em breve, precisamos sair daqui logo!

-Vamos! Sigam-me os bons! –Disse Altair. Ele caminhou na frente e todos riram da situação de suas calças.

Connor pegou Clara no colo, que havia machucado o pé e Ezio, indo no embalo dele, pegou Missy.

-Vamos signorina, eu te levo. Poderia ser a nossa mentora, lutas bravamente! –O italiano falava e olhava para ela, que se gabava.

-Não posso ser sua mentora, querido. Eu tenho coisas a fazer...pessoas a perseguir por aí. –Ela sorriu e olhou para o Doutor.

O cenário dentro do templo permaneceu daquela mesma forma: Tudo destruído e restos de Cybermen por todos os lados, e foi assim que a Abstergo encontrou aquele local, horas depois. Eles acharam que Desmond havia morrido ali no meio e não ficaram nada felizes quando não conseguiram encontrar seu corpo. Eles inspecionaram o templo e quando saíram, lá estava o líder dos Cybermen, os aguardando.

-Pensei que estivesse destruído também. –Disse um dos homens, se aproximando dele.

-Eu fugi...a tempo. Mas...tenho...algo para...vocês. –Ele pegou o aparelho com o sangue de Desmond e entregou para o homem de máscara e roupa protetora. –É parte...do DNA...do rapaz que...procuram.

-Nossos líderes ficarão...parcialmente satisfeitos com isso. –Disse o homem, olhando para o objeto.

Enquanto isso, nossos heróis já estavam bem longe dali. O Doutor tirou a Tardis de perto do templo e a estacionou no centro de Nova Iorque, um local bem mais seguro naquele momento. Rebecca cuidou dos ferimentos de todos, e principalmente de William que estava bastante ferido na cabeça. Desmond logo acordou, sem entender muito bem o que havia acontecido, mas logo o contaram tudo. Clara estava satisfeita, e feliz por todos estarem bem e por terem conseguido vencer Juno e seus soldados.

-E ai... –Começou Shaun. –O que acham de todos juntos irmos à um café agora, hm?

-Acho a ideia boa, estou faminto. –Disse o Doutor.

-O que é café? –Perguntou Altair.

-Talvez com leite dê para se tomar essa coisa ai...-Comentou Ezio.

-Eu prefiro chá. –Disse Connor. –Tea Party! (Entendedores)

-Bom, então vamos! Vamos aproveitar que os assassinos estão com roupas comuns e vamos sair. Nova Iorque nos espera! –Clara disse animada.

-Espera... –Altair disse, não tão animado. –Minha calça está rasgada, e eu perdi a camisa da Clara...

-Pode ir lá trocar de calça... –Disse o Doutor, apontando para a direção dos corredores.

Ele seguiu, agora contente, mas logo voltou desapontado novamente.

-O que houve? –Perguntou o Doutor.

-Nenhuma serviu para mim, só tem saia de mulher lá agora!

-Então vista a saia de mulher, ora essa! –Disse o Doutor com certa inocência. Na verdade, ele não se ligava tanto assim na moda dos humanos.

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo finalmente saiu da Tardis, rumo ao centro de Nova Iorque. Missy segurava no braço do Doutor e os dois caminhavam na frente como um casalzinho. Em seguida, Clara estava entre Ezio e Connor, que ainda vestiam calças comuns e blusas de moletom com capuz. Atrás deles, Estavam Rebecca e Shaun, ambos sorrindo e brincando de um empurrar o outro, mas Rebecca sendo uma mulher forte, acabou o derrubando na avenida e os carros precisaram se desviar dele antes que ela o ajudasse a se levantar. Logo após eles, lá estavam William, com um curativo na testa e Desmond com as mãos enfaixadas devido as queimaduras. Estavam exaustos, mas se olhavam e sorriam, aquela havia sido uma grande conquista, e para William, não havia preço aquela sensação, de ter seu filho a salvo, vivo. E por último, mas com certeza não menos importante: Altair! Ainda vestindo sua blusa branca de capuz e seus tênis esporte. Mas espera aí, o que é isso Altair? De fato, ele realmente havia vestido a saia de mulher que estava na Tardis. Uma saia rosa e rodada cujo comprimento era na altura da metade das coxas. O vento fazia com que a saia se levantasse um pouquinho, era um charme só suas lindas pernas a mostra. Ele caminhava com as mãos no bolso, o capuz levantado, cabeça baixa e completamente envergonhado. Mas era melhor do que deixar aparecendo a sua cueca de águias, né?!

Eles entraram em um famoso café da cidade e se acomodaram nas poltronas do segundo andar da loja. A maioria pediu cafés e frapuccinos. Altair pediu um milk shake (sheik lol) de chocolate e ficou completamente sem entender o que era quando chegou. Connor, mesmo sendo todo bruto, tomava seu chá tranquilamente em uma xícara pequena e delicada de porcelana. Ezio se esbaldava no café com leite, desta vez com muito açúcar.

Altair retirou o canudo de dentro do copo e o olhou estranhamente.

–O que é isso?!

-Um canudo...- Disse Clara, que estava ao seu lado. –Serve para puxar com a boca o que está dentro do copo. É fácil! E...Doutor, eu que pergunto agora...o que é isso?!

O Doutor havia pedido coisas bastante comuns: Sorvete, salgadinhos de frango e café. Mas ele misturou tudo no copo do sorvete e comia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do universo.

-Eu quis assim, ora essa. –Ele respondeu, comendo todo feliz.

E com todos descansando, alegres naquele café, a noite caiu. E das janelas de vidro do café, eles olhavam para a "aurora boreal" que ainda cobria o céu. Desmond ainda estava um pouco fraco, mas sorriu ao se lembrar que fora por sua coragem, dele e dos assassinos, que o mundo ainda estava ali, inteiro. Ele mexeu seu café e deu o último gole, sua expressão agora era de dúvida.

-Doutor...e Juno? –Ele perguntou e todos se viraram para o senhor do tempo.

-Bem, Desmond...vocês a mantiveram aprisionada. Mas infelizmente isso não irá garantir que ela coloque um de seus planos em prática. Ela conseguirá se espalhar pela rede, como pretende. Mas eu garanto, Clara, que aquele futuro que vimos, não vai mais acontecer. Ele não existe mais.

-Que bom, Doutor. E quanto aos pedaços do Éden dela? –A moça perguntou.

-Dela?! São nossos! Sempre pertenceram aos senhores do tempo! Nós os emprestamos, aos membros da Primeira Civilização para ajudar, a muito tempo! Mas Juno fez o favor de roubar de vez!

-Isso mesmo! –Missy afirmou em seguida. –Nós ainda temos muitas coisas para tratar com ela, mas isso pode esperar...vamos esperar ela dar as caras novamente...

-Com certeza. Tudo pode ser reescrito. As vezes as mudanças são grandes e as consequências maiores ainda! Mas, também podem ser pequenas. Como vocês sabem, Abstergo ainda assim terá o DNA do Desmond, mas nós o livramos da morte. E Juno ainda está presa, livramos a Terra de um futuro de total destruição. Devemos tomar cuidado ao mexer com o tempo, mas só fizemos coisas boas hoje!

-Obrigado, Doutor. –Desmond o olhou e sorriu para ele, agradecido. –Se não fosse por você, não estaríamos todos juntos aqui neste momento, tomando café. E quem diria que Altair estaria aqui conosco. Você é um exemplo, Altair! O mentor de todos aqui! Um grande guerreiro!

-Obrigado! –Altair sorria para ele com dois canudos enfiados no nariz.

O dia terminou com muitas risadas, todos juntos como grandes amigos. Mas, todos precisavam voltar para casa, para suas vidas. Desmond e William foram os primeiros a se despedirem de todos, seguidos por Shaun e Rebecca. E então todos voltaram para a Tardis e resolveram primeiro levar Altair para Masyaf, em 1191, para que os outros dois assassinos a bordo pudessem conhecer um pouco da época de seu mentor. Em seguida deixaram Ezio doidão de tanto café que havia tomado, na Itália, no ano de 1499. E por último, deixaram Connor em 1782, em Boston. Ele saiu da Tardis e se virou para acenar e se despedir.

-Adeus! Obrigado por tudo e... –Ele avistou um pica-pau voando e saiu correndo atrás dele com seu machado em mãos. –Índio matar pica-pau! Pica-pau sacrifício! Mim pegar pica-pau!

-Er...Doutor, será que você poderia me levar para conhecer a Primeira Civilização? –Perguntou Clara assim que voltaram para dentro da Tardis.

-Mas é claro!

-E eu...? –Perguntou Missy. –Será que posso acompanhar vocês, só desta vez?

-Só desta vez. –Respondeu o Doutor sorrindo.

E então o trio seguiu viagem na Tardis, preparados para mais uma aventura. A equipe da cabine azul havia se desfeito, mas o que conquistaram ficará para sempre no coração de cada um. Allonz-y! Gerônimo!

 _Fim._

 _Deixem reviews! São importantes para uma escritora. Obrigada!_


End file.
